edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eds' Sea Ranch
Eds' Sea Ranch was a scam whose concept was conceived in the episode "Scrambled Ed." The scam was pretty much the Eds' take on a SeaWorld type park (Eddy even mistakenly calls his scam "Eds' SeaWorld" at one point) built on the shores of The Creek. The Sea Ranch would have included several holding pens housing various aquatic creatures at the Creek. Eddy boasted that the ranch would also include otters, dolphins, seabed sponges, and the possibility of a giant shark exhibit. The scam failed after the shoddy construction of the bridge to the entrance of the ranch collapsed, causing the creek to flood The Cul-de-Sac. The Eds had to abandon the scam soon after. This scam can be considered the successor to "Eds' Sea Adventure", a similar sea themed scam from "Floss Your Ed." Planning and Construction Ed and Eddy burst into Edd's room one morning and told him his idea of building an aquatic themed park for a scam. They soon left and began scouting the area for a suitable location for the Sea Ranch. Ed then chose The Creek as a good location to begin construction. A half-asleep Edd then advised Eddy to start by building a pen to house the aquatic creatures which were to be brought in later. Edd then started drawing up blueprints for the park and gave Ed and Eddy a list of the supplies and materials necessary to build the park. They later returned with the necessary supplies and Ed soon began constructing the entrance bridge (it was probably meant to be a gate, but Edd had spent most of the night building the Golden Gate Bridge out of toothpicks, resulting in its shape). After Eddy attached the final piece to the bridge he proceeded to ask Edd on where they might be able to find exhibits to showcase at the park. Edd mumbled the word "spongy" during his somnambulant ramblings and Ed an Eddy soon left in search of Sea Bed Sponges for their exhibit. Little did they know the entrance bridge to their ranch collapsed due to the structure being way too unstable, damming up the creek while also creating many problems to the people of the near by Cul-de-Sac including underground fountains, lobster infestations, and the eventual flooding of said Cul-de-Sac. The Disaster Begins The shoddy construction techniques of the front entrance to Ed's Sea Ranch eventually lead to its demise. The structure collapsed into the creek, which created a manmade dam. One side of the creek was drained of all it's water, leaving several fish without water. The lobsters in the creek fared better as they later found shelter in Rolf's vegetable patch. Later, Rolf soon discovered the lobster infestation in his vegetable patch and begged for help from Edd to help stop it. To make matters worse, pressure from an underwater reservoir caused by the creek's overflow caused water to shoot up to a height as much as 7 feet into the air from several places around his vegetable patch. The flood water from the front end of the creek soon reached the Cul-de-Sac and began causing water to spew out of holes in the fence of The Lane at a constant rate. An ill-fated attempt by Jonny to plug up the holes failed as the fence soon collapsed releasing the flood waters of the creek into the Cul-de-Sac. Pieces of the once majestic entrance to Eds' Sea Ranch drifted among the waters. Aftermath After an unknown amount of time the entire Cul-de-Sac as well as some parts of The Trailer Park were completely submerged in water. The water level reached as high as the top of Nazz's House. Several of the kids survived by floating on top of makeshift rafts, mostly made from material leftover from the entrance to the ranch. One notable raft belonged to Rolf. The "raft" was actually the entrance sign to Eds' Sea Ranch. Rolf, Jonny, Plank, and Rolf's animals used it as a Noah's Ark-type safe haven to survive the flood waters. The raft also evokes a sense of a Raft of the Medusa-esque tale, after Rolf gave serious thought to "feast(ing) upon (Jonny's) succulent noggin" (which to him looked like a roasted turkey) and after telling him to "Get the stick" after catching Edd and Eddy in their fishing net. Sarah and Jimmy managed to survive the flood by staying afloat on a similar, albeit smaller raft. Ed, in the mean time began swimming like a dolphin, believing he was King Neptune. After an unknown amount of time the flood waters fell and life returned to normal in the Cul-de-Sac. Attractions None of these attractions were actually added to Eds' Sea Ranch but were conceptualized by Eddy at various points during the episode. *Otter Exhibits *Dolphin Exhibits *Giant Shark Exhibits *25¢ Photos with the Sea Sponges *Neptune: The star attraction of the ranch Gallery File:Sea_ranch5.jpg|Edd posing with the blueprints for the ranch File:Sea_ranch1.jpg|The supplies needed for the ranch File:Sea_ranch4.jpg|The collapse of the front entrance File:Sea_ranch6.jpg|The dried up side of the creek. File:Sea_ranch2.jpg|Nazz's house submerged as a result of the creek flood File:Sea_ranch3.jpg|The entire Cul-de-Sac overflown with water Category:Scams Category:Unfinished Scams Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:Scams that failed